


Mopping Up

by Joycee



Series: Psych [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter are surreptitiously given Ecstasy in a bottle of wine and Diana discovers them in compromising position in a hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mopping Up

After breaking up a drug ring that was selling Ecstasy to teenagers and buying illicit art to launder the money, the White Collar friends stopped to celebrate in the crowded bar of the hotel where they had run the operation and made the bust. After the first drink, the group broke apart and mingled with other members of their team as they joined them from the mop up of the crime scene.

Neal knew fewer people and was left alone at their table for a moment when a nice looking young waiter came up and set an open bottle of excellent red wine on the table, saying, “Compliments of the House, Mr. Caffrey.”

Neal examined the bottle, poured some wine into his glass, noting its rich color, and then sniffed it before taking a sip. It was as good as he expected and he enjoyed drinking wine much more than the cocktails the others were drinking.

As Neal glanced around the room to find his friends, he finished the first glass and poured another. His fatigue seemed to be melting away and suddenly he felt very sociable. He drank down the second glass faster than he meant to, then picked up his third glass and began flirting with a couple of pretty young women.

Before long, Peter’s attention was attracted by Neal across the room expansively entertaining a group, who were laughing hilariously at whatever he was telling them. He had unknotted his tie and loosened his collar and seemed to be having a very good time.

Peter made his way over to Neal and stood beside him, watching as he laughed and took a sip from his wine glass. Peter was starting wonder how many of those Neal had drunk and looked over at the bottle on the table. He walked over and picked up the bottle and poured himself a glass, noting that the bottle seemed to be more than half empty.

As he began drinking the wine, Peter looked over to see Neal put down his empty glass and coax a young lady towards a tiny dance floor. As he watched them, they began to dance to the piped in music with some intense bumping and grinding and started attracting some attention in the room.

Convinced that Neal was definitely drunk, Peter finished his wine and set the glass down. With the bottle still in his other hand, he pushed through the crowd until he could lay a hand on Neal’s arm.

Neal looked up with excitement sparkling in his eyes and exclaimed, with only a slight slur, “Hi Peter! Wanna dance?” He shifted his attention from his dance partner to Peter and began to make sexy moves in his direction.

“Whoa Buddy,” Peter said, “Why don’t you come with me for a minute?”

Neal looked mildly confused as he asked, “Where are we going? You want to be alone with me?”

Peter guided a surprisingly compliant Neal to the elevators. He still had the key to the hotel room they had used to monitor the bust. When they got into the elevator and he pushed the button for the 15th floor, Peter was surprised to see Neal staring at him with a look of pure adoration.

Before Peter could react, Neal pressed himself up against him with a turgid erection and began passionately kissing his neck. With an amused grin, Peter told him, “Hey Buddy, easy there." Neal responded by urgently kissing Peter’s mouth and grinding his hips against Peter’s crotch.

Peter sighed as he pushed him back a little, “Neal how much wine did you drink? I think it was a little too much.” Then he adjusted his pants to accommodate his own involuntary response to Neal’s passion. He was relieved when the elevator came to a stop without anyone else getting on.

After Peter steered them inside the hotel room, he noticed Neal’s eyes glittering with humor. To Peter’s total shock, Neal began stripping off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while swiveling his hips as he sang lustily, “The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you was a man of distinction, a real big spender….”

Peter laughed out loud at this version of Neal that he had never seen before and swigged some wine from the bottle in his hand before finally setting it down on the table, almost empty. Neal closed the space between them and began removing Peter’s tie and shirt as he sang, “Hey big spender, spend a little time with me.”

Peter found himself getting as aroused as Neal apparently was and reached out to guide Neal gently back toward the bed. Neal stumbled and they both fell partly onto the bed. Neal grinned up lazily at Peter with glazed eyes and said seductively, “Hi there.”

“Come here, you,” Peter said, as he flipped him over so Neal was face down and bent over the end of the bed, thoroughly turned on at this point. “Hi there yourself.”

Neal turned his head up to look at Peter and grinned, adding, “I’m really high, Peter.”

Peter chuckled and responded, “No kidding. I’m feeling a little high myself.”

He pushed Neal’s head back down and then finished undressing them both. As Peter placed one hand on Neal’s shoulder to hold him in place, he worked his other hand underneath him to grasp Neal’s urgent erection.

Peter placed several kisses and little bites down Neal’s spine to his warm perfect ass and then licked his fingers and rubbed saliva between Neal’s round buttocks down to his tight balls. He followed with his own wet swollen cock and began to rhythmically rub himself between them while stroking Neal at the same time.

Neal arched back toward him with a happy squeal and Peter could feel how quick his pulse was and how shallow his breathing was. As soon as Neal’s excitement peaked in a series of short jerks and an intense climax, he collapsed and his muscles went limp. Peter withdrew one hand to take hold of his own cock to complete his own release.

With a deep sigh, Peter moved up onto the bed beside Neal, putting his arms around him. Again he noticed how pink and warm Neal’s skin was. He quietly kissed Neal’s neck, but Neal didn’t respond. 

Peter thought Neal must be exhausted and realizing how fatigued he felt himself, he put his head down and closed his eyes. He didn’t hear the door of the room open when Diana quietly crept in. 

 

From where she stood talking with another agent, Diana had noticed Peter take Neal’s arm and steer him toward the elevators. She was relieved to see that Peter was taking care of the situation. It was unusual to see Neal so extroverted and openly sexual. He rarely appeared to be drunk, in her experience.

She was about ready to go home and went back to pick up the sweater she had left by their original table. The same waiter that had brought the bottle of wine to Neal leaned over and asked her, “How’s your friend Caffrey doing?” 

Diana immediately grabbed the waiter and forced him over to a wall, where she pinned him and menacingly asked, “What do you mean? Did you do something to Neal?”

As she twisted his arm painfully, the waiter snarled, “Take it easy. I just put a little Ecstasy in his drink. I had some left after you busted my brothers, Feebie. I figured as long as you were celebrating, that snitch might as well have one last good time.”

Diana immediately remembered Neal’s unusual excited behavior when she last saw him. With alarm bells going off in her head, she demanded, “What did you put it in it? How much did you give him?”

The waiter grimaced and drawled, “Just about enough to do some damage. I put it in the bottle of wine I gave him. Last I checked, it seemed to be working!”

Diana remembered Peter with a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other when he collected Neal from the dance floor. She restrained herself from breaking the young man’s arm and forced him across the room. She had to restrain him and get to Peter and Neal.

Clinton Jones came up behind her and asked, “What’s the trouble, Diana?”

With relief, she replied, “I’ll explain later, Jones. Can you cuff this creep and hold him till I get back? I’ve got find to Peter right now!”

She relinquished her prisoner to Clinton’s strong grasp and ran to the elevator, which didn’t take long to arrive. She too had a key to the monitoring room on the 15th floor. Diana knocked on the door and waited. There was no response but she thought she heard a noise inside, so she quietly entered the room.

The first thing Diana saw was Neal’s very pink bare butt bent over the end of the bed and the piles of clothing strewn at the foot of the bed. Looking up, she saw a stark naked Peter stretched out next to him with his arm flung over Neal’s shoulder. She could see that Peter was breathing deeply, but Neal did not stir.

Diana took a deep breath and hurried directly across the room to check Neal’s pulse. To her enormous relief, Neal’s pulse was fast and thready but regular. His skin felt hot and he still didn’t move, but Peter stirred a little.

Diane said sharply, “Peter!” and he looked up at her sleepily through half closed eyes.

“Diana?” he mumbled.

At that moment, Diana’s phone sounded in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and glanced at it. Seeing that it was Jones, she answered it with a short, “Yes?”

Jones wasted no time. He told her, “Diana, the guy had a friend who ran up and yanked him away from me before I realized he was there. They took off toward the elevators. I’m afraid they may be headed up to the monitoring room.”

Diana gasped, “Jones, you have to stop them – now!”

Jones replied, ”I’m waiting for the elevator now. What’s the matter? Has something happened to Peter? Do you need me to bring a team with me?”

Diana hesitated for a moment and then said, “Yes, grab a couple of SWAT and bring them up here – and Jones, call an ambulance, too.” She hoped that would give her enough time, but she knew she could not handle this situation by herself.

Running to the bathroom, she grabbed a couple of towels and ran some water on them. Rushing back to the bed, she quickly pulled Neal over onto his back and wiped the semen off of him. Then she managed to slide his underwear and pants on.

By this time, Peter had struggled to prop himself up on his elbow and he gave Diana a confused look. “Diana?” he said tentatively.

“Yes, Boss,” she replied with some relief, “You and Neal were drugged with Ecstasy in the wine. Neal is unconscious. I need you to get your pants on. Can you do that?”

She handed him the other wet towel and his clothes. Her words alarmed him and, still dazed, he took them from her, washed himself off and struggled to dress himself. “Diana….” He ventured. “Neal?”

Diana had drawn her weapon and was facing the door to the room. “He’s unconscious, Peter. Paramedics are on the way, but we may have a problem here.”

Turning her head for a moment, she saw with relief that Peter was slumped in a chair, disheveled but dressed. He shook his head to try to clear it, but his thoughts were still confused. He looked at Neal with alarm and then he turned back to Diana with a helpless look.

“Not now, Peter,” she said tersely, “Just stay where you are unless I tell you otherwise.”

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open as the young waiter and his friend burst through with automatic rifles pointed directly at Diana. As she shielded Peter and tensed to fire at them, they were suddenly jerked backwards off their feet as someone shouted, “FBI – don’t move!"

She looked up and saw Jones efficiently disarming and cuffing the intruders while SWAT held them down. Behind them she could see the paramedics waiting to come in with a stretcher. As she stepped out of the room to brief them on the condition of her two colleagues, she warned Jones not to ask questions with a quick shake of her head. 

For the moment, all she said was, “Get the wine bottle and have it tested for drugs immediately.” Jones nodded and retrieved the bottle, carefully avoiding looking at Peter or Neal. Before he went back down the elevator with his prisoners, he assigned two guards to stand outside the room.

The paramedics entered the room and quickly rushed to the unconscious man on the bed. They exchanged concerned glances as they were unable to rouse him. Noting his hot skin, dilated pupils, weak racing pulse, and shallow respirations, they tried and failed to get a blood pressure.

Seeing that Diana had reentered the room, they told her, “We need to transport this man immediately. Can you give us some basic information?”

Diana reported the little information she knew to one EMT while the other brought the stretcher in. As soon as they loaded Neal onto the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask on him, they nodded at Peter and asked, “Is he a victim, too?”

Diana replied, “I think so, but apparently he didn’t drink as much as Neal did. He needs to be checked out, though.”

The EMTs told her they would send another team right up with another stretcher and asked her not to leave Peter alone.

Peter was just sitting quietly, looking dazed and watching everything going on around him with little reaction. As Neal was wheeled out to the hall, he looked up at Diana with an agonized expression and asked, “What….? How….? Is Neal….?”

Diana laid her hand on his shoulder and replied, “Boss, Neal is in serious condition. He was poisoned and I believe you were too.”

Peter stammered, “Is he going to be….” as tears filled his eyes.

Diana suddenly felt angry and replied tensely, “I don’t know, Peter! I don’t know if anything is going to be okay.”

Peter looked up at her questioningly.

Diana burst out, “Peter, this has got to stop. I mean you and Neal. This. Do you know how I found you?”

Peter hung his head. He said softly, “I know. You’re right. But I don’t know how.”

Diana relaxed a little and stroked his shoulder, noting his still glassy eyes and subdued manner. “It’s alright right now. We’ll talk later. We need to get you taken care of right now.”

When the second team of paramedics arrived, they took Peter’s vital signs and helped him onto a stretcher in a propped up position. He was able to tell them his own name and age and weight and Diana briefly explained again about the Ecstasy in the wine. 

Before she left the room, Diana checked the room to see if anything had been left behind. She grabbed the towels she had used to mop up Neal and Peter and hastily threw them into a trash bag, which she took out of the room with her.

As she waited for the elevator she felt the eyes of the guards boring into her back. She suddenly felt her own exhaustion and shook her head to clear it. She knew this was not going to be the end of this situation and began to think about how to mop up this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Hey Big Spender Song  
> The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction, A real Big Spender,  
> Good looking, so refined. Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?  
> So let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every man I see.  
> HEY Big Spender, Spend a little time with me.  
> Writer(s): D. Fields, Dorothy Fields, Cy Coleman, 1966 Copyright: Downtown Dlj Songs O.B.O. Notable Music, Downtown Music Publishing LLC, Campbell Connelly And Co. Ltd.
> 
> 2-Ecstasy (MDMA)/alcohol OD symptoms: hyperthermia, racing pulse & respirations, dilated pupils, euphoria followed by depression and/or unconsciousness, coma and death.  
> http://www.drugabuse.gov/publications/mdma-ecstasy-abuse/what-are-effects-mdma
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for USA TV.


End file.
